Doc
|Value = None |Rlevel = 8 |Class = Medium |Ability = Quick Draw |Faction = SpaceTech |Level = 1 |Hit Points = 73,000 |Speed = 39 kph |3DModel = Link here (external site) |Hardpoints = 2x2 Medium |WikiClass = Medium |Paint = |Paint2 = |Paint3 = |Paint4 = |Paint5 = |ActiveModule = Yes |PassiveModule = 1 |Pilot = N/A |Weapons = 2x Tulumbas (Front) 2x Tulumbas (Back) |Currency = |shield = False }} Introduction The Doc is a medium robot with 4 medium hardpoints, but can only use two at a time. Ability The Doc has the Quick Draw ability, which allows it to switch the two medium weapons that it is currently using for another two medium weapons stored on its back. This allows it to fire uninterrupted and exploit reload times. The Doc having four medium hardpoints allows players to mount 4 of same weapon or use a combination of kinetic, rocket and plasma weapons to their advantage. Using weapons with different ranges is also a common tactic used by Doc pilots, allowing them to make full use of its versatility and turn it into a solid support or skirmishing robot. Strategy This robot is one of the three Quick Draw robots alongside Jesse and Butch. The Doc has a relatively high speed for a medium robot, allowing it to also act as a solid beacon capper, outgunning its light opponents, and with more health and overall firepower than the Rogatka and Kumiho, which are common beacon-cappers. It is not possible to mount an Ecu to a Doc. With Doc having a low healthpool for its base stats, it is best to play mid range with this robot. Once upgraded, it will be suited better for close combat. Possible Setups These setups are recommended for the Doc: Note: When "Opt." is next to a slot type, it refers to one of the multiple options that can be used in combination with the other weapon(s) slot type(s). Close Range (350m or less) Mid-Range (500-600m) Long Range (800-1,100m) Overview It was anticipated that Doc would be a "gunslinger", such that the appropriate weapon would be the Punisher T. Equipping 4 Tulumbases or Orkans will make good use of the Quick Draw ability to exploit reload times and protect themselves and beacons. Although Doc has limited knife fighting ability (due to the low HP), the Quick Draw ability makes for a good all-purpose robot. Mark I Statistics Purchase Information Mark II Statistics Purchase Information Note: Level 12 Mark I is required to upgrade (purchase) to Mark II. Update History Paint Jobs Available For Purchase DocLieutenant.png|link=http://warrobots.wikia.com/wiki/Paint_Jobs#Lieutenant Poll Trivia *The Doc was released during the 2016 Christmas event, it was also available as a token purchase on the 27th of January to the 12th of February and was available for gold in 3rd Anniversary event, starting from April, 28th 2017; then finally, on 7th on June was finally released for IP. It is available for gold *The holstered weapons can be "shot off” just like the active ones due to critical damage. *Doc is named after Doc Holliday, John Henry "Doc" Holliday (August 14, 1851 – November 8, 1887) was an American gambler, gunfighter, dentist, and a good friend of Wyatt Earp. He is most well known for his role as a temporary deputy marshal in the events leading up to and following the gunfight at the O.K. Corral. *When Doc swaps its weapons, they automatically begin to reload, even if they would not normally do so (for example, Tarans with a few rounds left). *The Doc is a Quick Draw bot, along with the Jesse and Butch. *Click here for a 3D image of this robot Navigation